


You Look So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Fixation, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker really thought he had built up a resistance by now.





	You Look So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17. Oral Fixation

                Sideswipe stuck everything in his mouth.

                He constantly licked foodstuffs off his fingers, even if they weren’t exactly finger food. Every day he dipped a digit into his ration and sucked it into his mouth before drinking it. Sunstreaker had no idea why; it wasn’t like Sideswipe’s fingers had magical sensors that detected poison or anything.

                Sunstreaker always lied and said that he hated the fumes from Sideswipe’s energon gel baking. He would leave at the first sign of Sideswipe getting his equipment out. He had to or he’d pounce on Sideswipe after the first half hour of him sticking his finger into every single mixture to taste it.

                Sideswipe sucked on the end of his stylus while working with a data pad. Alternatively, when he was really concentrating, his lips would purse and the tip of his glossa would peek out, pink and soft.

                Mission briefings were a joke. Sunstreaker spent half the time watching Sideswipe nibble on the side of his thumb as _he_ paid attention to their team leader. Thank Primus one of them did.

                At least in the berth, Sunstreaker could reciprocate.

                Once he regained his bearings, that is. Because Sideswipe was good with his mouth. Valve, spike, spark… when he studiously applied his lips and glossa and denta to them, Sunstreaker’s processor left the building. Even kissing was amazing, no matter if the pressure from Sideswipe’s lips were firm or gentle.

                One day, as they were in their quarters maintaining their weapons, Sideswipe held up a knife he had just sharpened and licked up the gleaming edge of it. Somehow he managed to not nick his glossa, which was fortunate because Sunstreaker came to the sudden decision he had to kiss his twin right then and there.

                When they broke apart some time later, their weapons and supplies were scattered all around them and Sideswipe was sprawled out beneath Sunstreaker.

                “Do you have to put _everything_ in your mouth?” Sunstreaker complained. He was more upset with himself really. He thought he had built up a resistance by now.

                Sideswipe tilted his head to the side. “Well… _yeah_. You like it, so…”

                Sunstreaker’s optics widened in realization. “Wait. You put things in your mouth… because _I_ like it?”

                Smirking a little, Sideswipe raised his leg up, knee sliding along Sunstreaker’s hip in a caress. “Yeah… because _I_ like what you do after you see me do it.”

 

~ End


End file.
